Wanna Play 20 Questions?
by HermioneTwin
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Malfoy get paired up together for an art assignment? And what kind of madness will ensue after Malfoy suggests an innocent game of 20 questions? DMHG!oneshot


**A/N: Hey guys!**

**This is actually a true story that happened to me in art class (although, sadly enough, I wasn't paired up with the likes of Malfoy. –sigh-) While I was sitting on my oh-so-painful stool modeling for the guy I was paired up with to draw me, the only thought that kept on going through my mind was how incredibly uncomfortable it was to have someone stare at you like that! (Those who have been in a similar situation know what I'm talking about.) Anywho, while trying to distract myself from my ongoing feeling of uneasiness, a little voice popped into my head chanting, "wouldn't it be funny if this happened to Hermione and Draco?" And thus started my wild train of thought!**

**Well, enjoy my darlings!**

**Jess :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes people, I am J.K Rowling, I am a millionaire and I own Harry Potter…and if you believed that then, no offence, but you need to refine your lie detecting skills honey:)**

**Wanna Play 20 Questions?**

"_Why _do we have to do this again?"

"Mr.Weasley, if you ask me that question one more time I will have no other option but to blow a fog horn into your ear and have Professor Snape sing out the reason following the tune of Old McDonald wearing a thong. _Then _I suppose the answer will _stick_." Professor McGonagal exclaimed after being interrupted for the umpteenth time by Ron who just didn't seem to understand the concept of _listening._

Students stared at her, mouths gaping wide, some in awe, but most in disgust with eyes bulging as wide as oranges.

"Am I the only one with very disturbing mental images right now?" Harry asked quietly.

The class shook its head silently, eyes still popping out of their sockets.

"Good." He whispered.

"Now for Mr.Weasley's sake, I will repeat for the _last _time what you have all been instructed to do during today's class." McGonagal said harshly, glaring pointedly over in Ron's direction who could do nothing more but grin sheepishly.

MsGonagal sighed. "The headmaster and I find it fit that you students should start to develop a keener sense of observation. Therefore, we came up with the idea of pairing you up and having each pairing draw an accurate portrait of the other using _no _magic whatsoever. This exercise not only permits to enrich your sense of observation, but will also help develop the right side of your brains…for those who _have_ one anyways." McGonagal said, her gaze drifting over to Ron once more, who seemed to redden considerably. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but why…on second thought, never mind, I think I've got it." Ron was quick to finish after catching sight of McGonagal's flaring nostrils and look of pure fury.

Hermione giggled.

"Now, I will pair you up two by two and on my signal you will go off and get to work. And I want _no_ arguing from _any of you_, understood?"

"Yes Professor!" The class chimed simultaneously.

"Good." McGonagal nodded curtly before pulling out her roll of parchment and clearing her throat.

"Gowl and Patil, Zabini and Brown, Crabbe and Thomas, Potter and Weasley, Malfoy and Granger…"

"WHAT?" Came two identical screams of protest.

McGonagal jumped in surprise before glaring down at the two students who had just caused her loss of composure.

"Professor there is _no way _that I am going to work with Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly, eyes shooting daggers over in Malfoy's direction.

"Ms.Granger, did you not hear me when I said that I wanted no arguments whatsoever?" McGonagal said sharply.

"Yes, but…"

"Besides," McGonagal interrupted, "everyone has to learn to work with every human being at one time or another."

"Well then that doesn't count. Malfoy's a ferret not a human being." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter as the other Gryffindors began to laugh. The Slytherins were left to glare evilly in Hermione's direction, no doubt thinking of an appropriate revenge for the unforgivable jab towards their prince.

Hermione just had to grin.

"Ms.Granger that will be quite enough immature behavior on your part for today! I expect better of you." McGonagal scolded.

Hermione stared down at her shoes.

_No one like McGonagal to bust your bubble. _She thought wryly.

"Oh that's quite alright Professor." Malfoy chimed. "I expect she just can't help it."

_Then again…_

"Mr.Malfoy, no one asked your opinion." McGonagal shouted.

"Now, unless either of you are quite keen on the idea of spending Saturday night in my office serving detention, I suggest that you both keep your mouths _shut_! Is that clear?"

"Yes professor." Hermione whispered weakly. Oh how she _hated_ being yelled at.

"Now, I suggest you all find some secluded spot and get to work. The grounds are large enough for each of you to have your own privacy. You students tend to jabber infinitively when you're in groups, no matter _how_ trivial the subject may be!" McGonagal exclaimed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands into the air.

Lavender and Parvati squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" She shouted sharply.

Students scrambled off at once. They had seen enough of McGonagal's bad temper to last them a few days. No need to prolong the experience.

Only Mafloy and Hermione remained.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

Well, might as well get this over with. And into the dragon's snarling mouth I leap! 

"Where do you wanna go Malfoy?" Hermione asked dryly.

Malfoy sneered.

"My first option would have been far away from _you,_ but seeing as that's obviously not going to happen then I don't care." He drawled.

Hermione let out an exasperated breath.

"Well choose!" She yelled.

"No." He answered simply.

"What do you mean, no?" Hermione shot back.

"I mean _no._" Malfoy repeated.

"Merlin Granger, and they say you're _smart_!" He drawled.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped.

"Follow me oh high and mighty one!" She shouted, turning on her heel and storming off towards the lake.

"Tut tut Granger! Touchy aren't you?" He yelled after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione didn't know exactly _why_ she was bringing him here, _him _of all people! Perhaps it was just that it was here that automatically popped into her head whenever she was pissed off by something.

Of course, usually she didn't have to drag that particular something along with her but…

Having reached her destination, Hermione sighed in content. Even _he _couldn't ruin this place!

It was the most perfect spot in Hogwarts in her opinion.

A tiny little alcove bordered by a line of gorgeous willow trees and flower bushes sat just before a pack of smooth flat rocks, perfect to lie one's head on and rest or sit and chat happily with a friend, just beside the lake's glimmering waters. It was small, cozy, relaxing and just perfect! So why in the world did she bring that bastard here?

_Well, _she reasoned _if anything is going to deaden the pain of being in the presence of that arrogant little git for over an hour and a half then my only shot would have to be here._

Hermione sighed once more before whipping around to see if the arrogant little git in question intended on blessing her with his presence anytime soon.

There he was, slowly strolling at his ease, smirk placed firmly on his pointed features, acting as if the whole wide world revolved around that little bleach blond head of his.

Oh how the mere sight of that pompous jerk managed to infuriate her! Didn't he realize they had a class to get to?

"Take your time Malfoy, no reason to rush!" Hermione called sarcastically.

"I was already quite aware of that Granger but thanks for the heads up!" Malfoy replied, voice dripping with just as much sarcasm as the former witch's had.

Hermione let out an exasperated breath before plopping down onto her favorite rock and beginning to unpack her stuff while his highness took his own sweet time to sit down graciously and stare around at the scenery.

Hermione sighed yet again.

"Seeing as you're not planning on being ready anytime soon, I'll start." Hermione said sharply, adopting a very McGonagal-ish tone of voice.

"Fine with me." Malfoy drawled, before continuing his observation of the scenery, mainly a point just above Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed again (_how many times can a person sigh in a day?_) before proceeding to examine the boy before her in order to draw him.

"Granger, quit gawking." Malfoy said after a while, never taking his eyes of that fixed point.

Hermione opened her mouth in outrage.

"I am not _gawking _I'm examining, and if you had paid even one tiny ounce of attention to what McGonagal had explained you would know that in order to draw someone you have to memorize their outline beforehand. But of course, his highness could _never _be bothered with something as trivial as paying attention to the teacher!" Hermione exclaimed heatedly.

_How _dare _he think that _I _could ever possibly gawk at _him!

Malfoy smirked before turning his gaze over to Hermione and running a lazy hand through that damned hair of his.

"That's right Granger, you just wrap your little head around that wonderful assemblage of lies you've created and believe them. Everyone knows you find me irresistible." He smirked, sending her an evil smile and a wink to boot.

Hermione snorted.

"You can be so full of yourself Malfoy, you know that?" She sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Ah well, just the way God made me, perfect in every which way." He smirked once more.

Hermione shook her head again before picking up her pencil and setting to work on drawing the imbecile before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Granger, I'm bored!" Malfoy whined after fifteen minutes of Hermione's sketching.

"Poor baby." Hermione smirked.

"I'm serious!" Malfoy pouted. "It's hard not being able to smirk or glare or send jabs at you…well basically being my perfect self, for such a long period of time!"

"I can only imagine." Hermione sighed.

"Come on, think of something for me to do." Malfoy complained.

"What the heck do you want me to come up with that involves no moving whatsoever?" Hermione replied.

"I don't know." Malfoy shrugged. "You're the annoying know-it-all, not me."

"Just for that, I'm not going to help you. Think of something yourself." Hermione glared.

"Fine." Malfoy snapped. "How about…a game?"

"Oh a _game! _But how in the world did you come up with something so _ingenious_ oh great master of ferrets?" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes at a frowning Malfoy.

"Quit the sarcasm Granger, it doesn't suit your "pretty face"." He drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm bored to the point of ripping my own head off just to have something to play with any second now…"

"Go ahead, I'm right behind you!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Malfoy gave her a grim smile before running a hand through his hair.

"Fine Granger, I'll put it at the top of my to-do list. Now do you wanna play a game or not?"

"_Liiiike?" _Hermione muttered skeptically.

"I don't know. Wanna play 20 questions?" Malfoy asked innocently.

Hermione's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?" She yelped.

"You, Draco Malfoy, _actually _think that I, Hermione Granger, am going to play 20 questions with _you_? Are you insane?" She shouted.

"I assure you Granger that you have no reason to doubt my state of sanity…you on the other hand…" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione glared.

"Come on! What's so horrible about playing 20 questions with me?" He sighed.

Hermione gave him her best "DUH!" look.

"Are you _seriously_ asking that question?"

"No Granger, I'm faking. I just pretended to speak but actually used a very complex little bit of magic to implant my words into that ignorant little head of yours." Malfoy exclaimed sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Forget it." He said quickly, giving a careless wave of his hand.

"Now answer the question already! Why won't you play 20 questions with me?" He drawled.

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart." Hermione muttered.

"Fine, fine!" She shouted, after seeing Malfoy's death glare. "Isn't it obvious? You can ask me anything your little black heart desires and I have no other option but to tell you the truth! Do you really think that I'm going to put my dignity in the hands of Draco Malfoy? You could go and blab every single little thing I tell you to the _entire_ school, and that could be could be _anything_!" Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy shook his head.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." He sighed.

"How you got so many Outstanding Owls is beyond me.

Hermione glowered.

Malfoy sighed. "Of course I could go blab to the whole school, but so could you!" He shouted.

Hermione let out a silent, "oh" of understanding.

"If either of us blab, the other one can just go ahead and do the same thing back. Basically, I have no wish of the entire school knowing anything else than meets the eye about me, so you're safe. I'll never talk…unless you do of course." He finished with a gleam of triumph at Hermione's look of embarrassment of not having caught on.

"Fine!" She finally sighed.

"But only on one condition." She said sternly.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

She smiled.

"I start!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Fine with me." He said. "Shoot."

"Okay…umm…" Hermione mumbled, tapping her pencil thoughtfully onto the rock beneath her.

"Uhh…what's your…favorite color?" She finally asked.

Malfoy stared.

"Are you _serious_? You could ask me any single question that pops into that bushy little head of yours and you want to know _my favorite color is_?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"My questions, I decide. Answer." Hermione stated simply.

Malfoy continued to shake his head in bewilderment.

"Green and black." He finally muttered.

"Ah! For the blackness of your heart and the evil little Slytherin in you I presume!" Hermione smirked.

"Actually, no." Malfoy retorted coldly.

"What for then?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Malfoy sneered.

"Nuh-uh Granger! You already asked your question. My turn!" He said, very much enjoying the look of frustration on Hermione's face.

"Ask away then." She snapped, a bit too angrily for her liking I might add.

Malfoy pretended to think, giving a poor imitation of Hermione's pencil tapping and concentrated expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Umm…what's your favorite color?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I thought you just said that was a stupid question!" She shouted

"So?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"_Sooo_, why are you asking it then?" She exclaimed crossly.

"Because I feel like it." He answered simply.

Hermione shook her head.

"If I live to be a thousand years old I will never, for the life of me come to understand the workings of a Malfoy's brain," She mumbled.

"Quit the musings Granger and answer already." He snapped.

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

"Pink and black." She muttered, still shaking her head numbly.

"And why is that?" Malfoy asked naively.

Hermione instantly perked right back up.

"Oh no you don't! I asked first! What are the reasons behind your colors?" she demanded, savoring the put-out expression on Malfoy's face.

He hastily ran a hand through his hair.

_He seems to do that a lot. _Hermione noted curiously. _Huh…I had never noticed. Maybe it's some kind of nervous tick or something. Actually it couldn't be a nervous_ _tick because he seems to do it whenever he's frustrated too. Hmm…is there such a thing as a frustrated/nervous tick? A fervous tick…no…frusvous…no…nerated…umm…_

"_Hellooo_? Earth to Granger! Granger? GRANGER!"

"Whazat?" Hermione shouted confusedly.

"Really Granger you _can _be so _clever_ sometimes. I just adore the vocabulary you use. So expressive." Malfoy sneered, eyes filled with retained laughter.

Hermione tried to glare but the effect was kind of ruined by her blushing complexion.

_Damn you cheeks! Why must you always blush at the most inconvenient times! _

"Off daydreaming about me my dear little book-worm?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a look clearly stating, "In your dreams!"

"If you want, I could make your fantasies reality." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione scoffed.

"You wish Malfoy. Now, what were we talking about?" She answered coolly, quickly recovering her cool demeanor.

"You were just about to tell me why you had chosen pink and black actually." He replied.

"Oh no you don't! I wasn't _that_ out of it! Now tell me why you chose green and black already or I get to ask you a free question!" Hermione shouted, smiling triumphantly at Malfoy's nod of defeat.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Well, green is because when I was little and my mother was teaching me how to fly, I just couldn't, for the life of me stay airborne for more than two minutes at a time. I just kept on falling off my broom and landing onto the grass below no matter how hard I tried. I hit my head on the ground more times than I could possibly count and was always knocked out of it for a few seconds. Whenever I opened my eyes, the first thing I would see was the green grass beneath me. It just always brings back good memories I guess." He finished lamely with a shrug.

_Wow. _Hermione thought in surprise. _Malfoy's human. _

She cleared her throat uneasily.

"And black?" She tried hesitantly.

"Black is simply because I love nighttime. Always have and always will." He said plainly.

Hermione looked down at her shoes and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." She mumbled hastily.

"Umm…your turn." She was quick to change the subject as Malfoy was still eyeing her skeptically.

He shook his head.

"Fine. Why pink and black then?" He demanded.

"Well, pink would be for the girly girl in me I guess."

Malfoy coughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing. "And, I've always been a romantic at heart and traditionally pink would have to be a very romantic color so I guess that would explain it."

Malfoy nodded his head before looking at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to proceed.

Hermione looked down at her shoes once more and grinned.

"Black is because I adore nighttime too. It's just so much more peaceful than daytime. I love the moon, the shadows and the kind of deserted tranquility about it. No one's there to judge you, you can be yourself in the darkness. It's just me and the stars." She said quietly, never quite meeting Malfoy's eyes as she spoke.

She finally chanced a look at him and was shocked to see he was practically grinning! Draco-smirking-bastard-Malfoy was _grinning_!

It wasn't a _big_ grin mind you. Just a teeny tiny ghost of a grin actually. But hey! It was there!

As quickly as it had came it was gone, for as soon as Malfoy realized what he was doing he wiped that little lopsided smile of his right off and replaced it with his trademark smirk, eyes gleaming with superiority and indifference once more.

_Oh well…it _was_ there. _Hermione sighed.

"Your turn Granger." He snapped coldly, although Hermione couldn't help but note the slight shake in his normally steady voice.

"Okay." Hermione said, scrunching up her brow in thought.

"What's your…favorite animal?" She asked after a few moments of reflex ion.

Malfoy shook his head.

"You really do have a knack for lame questions don't you Granger?"

Hermione glowered.

"I don't ask you to _judge _my question I ask you to_ answer _them." She snapped.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He sighed.

"I guess it would have to be dragons." He shrugged after a while.

"Fair enough, although I must admit I always thought it would be a snake." Hermione put in thoughtfully.

"So sorry to disappoint you." He sneered.

"Don't worry, I'll live." Hermione grinned.

"Too bad." Malfoy leered.

Hermione glared before sighing, "Your turn."

"What's your favorite animal Granger?" He asked after a pause of thought.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Why do you always ask my questions if you think they're so stupid?" She yelled.

"Why, I thought that would be obvious my dear little bookworm." He cried in mock surprise.

"Enlighten me." Hermione snapped.

"To annoy the shit out of you of course." He said simply.

Hermione glared her coldest glare at that insufferable little smirking bastard.

"That isn't even worthy of a retort." She said coldly.

"You broke my heart Granger. But since you're not planning on blessing me with one of your oh-so-many witty retorts any time soon, how about just answering my question then?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione stuck out her tongue before stopping to think a while. She really did like a lot of animals, how should she choose?

And that's when it came to her.

_Ah! I do love you dear brain! You can be so wicked dahling! _

"Hippogriffs." She stated simply, an evil smile forming as a look of terror and loathing crept onto Malfoy's face at the mention of the animal that had so ruthlessly "attacked" him back in third year.

"Bloody chickens." He muttered under his breath.

"Although," she continued after a while of savoring Malfoy's look of terror, "I have always had a soft spot for ferrets." She smirked.

"Oh really?" Malfoy drawled slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not _you_ you imbecile, the cute furry animal kind." She said, shaking her head as Malfoy still continued to smirk at her.

"Think what you want Granger. I know better." He winked.

Hermione gave him a lopsided grin before handing over her now finished portrait.

"Done." She said proudly.

Malfoy grabbed the drawing and stared at it, eyes squinting slightly.

"You made my nose too big." He stated after a while.

"I did not!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"Yah you did! Look!" He said, holding up the picture next to his own face for Hermione to compare.

Hermione's head flicked back and forth between the two, eyes squinting at both in contemplation.

"I see nothing wrong with it." She said after a few more moments of head flicking.

"Looks like a ferret's nose." She smiled.

"Ha ha. Now give me a sheet and a pencil so I can get to work on drawing the great legendary world renowned artist before me." He glared.

Hermione rolled her eyed but obliged all the same.

"Fine, it's my turn to…Malfoy quit gawking at my breasts!" Hermione yelled furiously.

"I'm not gawking I'm examining." He smiled wickedly.

Hermione scoffed.

"Alright then quit "examining" already!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Malfoy sighed sadly.

"Alright, but ask your question quickly then because if you don't distract me my gaze just might _stray _once more." He smirked evilly.

"And no more long answer questions. Just simple stuff." He added.

"Fine." Hermione snapped, crossing her arms around herself protectively.

"Favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. Favorite month?"

"May. Favorite subject?"

"Potions. Favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Favorite band?"

"Weird Sisters. How many guys have you kissed?"

Hermione's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open in outrage.

"That is _totally _out of bounds!" She yelled shrilly.

"What "bounds"? We didn't decide on any rules before we started playing. There _are_ no boundaries and you agreed to play, now answer." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione gaped like a fish out of water.

"You insufferable, egotistical little son of a bitc…"

"Spare me the compliments Granger, now answer." He snapped.

Hermione hissed.

"Two." She said coldly.

"Alright" Malfoy said, tone of voice and eyes surprisingly lacking emotion.

"And you my dear Slytherin prince?" Hermione replied icily.

Malfoy smirked.

"Eleven." He sneered proudly.

_Holy crap! Eleven?_ Hermione thought incredulously.

Of course, she didn't let her surprise show.

"Alright." She shrugged, as indifferently as Malfoy had.

He looked slightly put out.

_Hah! Take that you stupid Slytherin sex God! No one intimidates me, the great Hermione Granger, queen of the mask of indifference! _

"Who were the two?" Malfoy suddenly asked, smirking like mad at Hermione's look of shock and fury.

Hermione grinded her teeth together and counted to ten, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Of all the people to have a private chat with about her social life why did it have to be Malfoy?

"If you _must _know, one was a semi serious relationship that didn't work out and the other one was just a dare." She glared coldly. "You?"

"I don't know. Women?" He shrugged.

Hermione scoffed.

"You don't even remember their names?" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Nope." He smirked.

"It's nothing to be _proud _of you know." She bit back frostily.

Malfoy just continued to smirk.

"You don't even remember _one_?" She tried.

"Well, yeah. One was a serious relationship actually. But the ten others that came after that I have no damn clue." He said, smiling slightly at Hermione's incredulous look.

"My turn." He chimed, after a few moments more of Hermione's mingled look of shock and disgust.

"How many guys have you slept with?" He asked bluntly.

"WHAT? Okay, that it totally, completely, absolutely and entirely out of line!" She yelped.

"None huh?" Malfoy grinned.

Hermione gaped at him.

"So what?" She replied defiantly.

"So nothing I guess." Malfoy shrugged. "Why though?" He asked curiously.

"Can't a girl wait for mister perfect?" Hermione replied, feeling the unnecessary need to justify herself.

"Sure." Malfoy said, sounding surprisingly honest.

"And you?" Hermione grumbled.

Malfoy smirked once more, an evil glint in his steel gray eyes.

"Eleven." He said smoothly.

Hermione snorted.

"What so every girl you've kissed you've shagged?" She sighed.

"Yup." Malfoy grinned. "No woman has ever refused me. I fear that I'm absolutely irresistible to anything that's female." He sneered.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled evilly.

"Really." Malfoy replied simply.

"You think that you're irresistible do you?" She continued.

"100. Women kiss me and they're done for it. It's a proven fact." He smirked.

Hermione winked before covering Malfoy's sneering mouth with her own.

He stiffened in complete shock at first, but quickly regained dominance, grazing his lips gently against hers in the sweetest yet most commanding way. He sat her down onto his lap and snaked his arms around her waist as her hands delved deep into his silver hair. She felt his tongue brush gently against her bottom lip, silently demanding entrance. She obliged and moaned as it swiftly entered her mouth and explored every square inch within. She returned the favor and was pleased to hear him moan out as well.

It was a battle of lips and tongues in a heat of passion and lust so intense it was palpable. His hands were everywhere; her lips were all over him. It was incredible to say the least, and neither of them wanted it to ever end.

Alas, all good things must come to an end at one point or another, and unfortunately Hermione suddenly came all but too aware of her need to breath.

She pulled away reluctantly and stared deep into Malfoy's silver orbs.

There was lust there, that was for sure. Passion, infatuation and something else she just couldn't put her finger on.

She smiled shakily.

"See Malfoy," she panted slightly.

"I'm afraid that you may not be as irresistible as you claim. Sorry to bust your ego but it appears that I have just kissed you and I must say that I have no desire whatsoever to sleep with you." She grinned wickedly before whipping around and practically skipping back to the class who had just assembled together a little way off.

Malfoy slowly touched his lips and smiled before whispering, "Yet."

"HEY GRANGER, WAIT UP!" He called, running after the prancing Gryffindor, portraits completely forgotten behind by both.

**A/N:** **Likey? No likey? Please let me know!**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed it! And for all those you R/R I thank you in advance!!!!;) I wuv you guys!!!!!!!!**

**Kisses,**

**Jess :) **


End file.
